


不要誤會

by isanrang



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isanrang/pseuds/isanrang
Summary: 看來我還是誤會了。
Relationships: Jung Sewoon/Kim Jaehwan
Kudos: 3





	不要誤會

呃……你睡了沒  
要不要一起吃麥片  
和我重播哈利波特一到七集  
看完魔戒三部曲

潘柏霖〈我真的真的真的真的真的真的很喜歡你〉

-

金在奐是懶鬼。  
如果放在古代，他大概就是把餅套在脖子上，在頭轉所及範圍吃完後，不願動手把餅轉一下來吃，就活活餓死的那位人物。  
「太誇張了。」金在奐否認了這樣的指控。  
但他不否認自己確實很懶。

「在奐啊，快要下雨了，記得帶傘。」離開宿舍前，室友提醒他。  
「帶雨傘很麻煩欸！」

金在奐的愛包是個華而不實的包包。造型獨特，俐落有型，放入一本課本一瓶水後，連拉上拉鍊都有困難。  
執意要背著愛包招搖的金在奐馬上拒絕再手拿雨傘的要求，套上懶人鞋後就出門，不顧室友在後頭的呼喚。

還沒走到教學樓，烏雲密布的天空便落下豆大的雨滴，金在奐愣愣的看著地上逐漸密集的雨點，正在思考到底是要跑還是不要跑時，瞬間而下的傾盆大雨讓行人們驚呼起來，金在奐在心裡一邊向室友道歉，一邊邁開步伐往教學樓跑去。

進教室時鄭世雲瞪大眼睛看著濕到在滴水的他。金在奐丟下背包，在他旁邊入座，隨意地撥弄濕答答的頭髮。鄭世雲在手提袋裡翻找了一會兒，向金在奐推去一包衛生紙。  
「擦一擦吧，要是感冒就不好了。」

雖然頭臉擦乾了，但身體濕透的金在奐在三小時冷氣房的加持下，隔天毫無意外地感冒了。

在圖書館跟鄭世雲討論期中評價的呈現時，金在奐連打了五發噴嚏，他的聲音混濁，精神極差，鄭世雲知道這是昨天淋雨吹冷氣的結果。

中間休息時間鄭世雲出去買飲料，金在奐趴在桌上，快要睡著時聽到對面椅子劃過地面的聲音，他懶洋洋地抬眼，鄭世雲手裡拿著一罐果汁，還有一個紙盒。

「吃點藥。」鄭世雲言簡意賅，把手裡的紙盒推給金在奐。  
金在奐撐起身體，毛毛躁躁地配水吞下一顆綜合感冒錠，鄭世雲在一旁繼續修改手中的樂譜。

「謝謝啊世雲，還特地去買藥。」金在奐笑著揉了揉鄭世雲的頭。  
「才沒有特地。」鄭世雲有點急地打斷他，「是怕你傳染給我，才順手買的。」

「不要誤會啊。」

-

期末考結束後，班上同學相約去聚餐，作為畢業前的惜別。  
金在奐原本要偷跑回宿舍補眠，卻被同學從後拽住書包，想跑都跑不掉。  
被架出教室的時候，金在奐看到鄭世雲也被抓住，一時間覺得心情沒那麼糟了。

學生的聚餐少不了酒，金在奐假借最近熬夜唸書導致胃發炎的理由蒙混過關，只喝三杯就被放過。  
但另外一桌的鄭世雲就沒有那麼幸運。不諳拒絕之道的他傻傻地接過一杯又一杯斟滿的酒，不久後就滿臉通紅的趴在桌上，別人搭話都只能回覆單音。

「在奐啊，你跟世雲不是就住在隔壁嗎？你送他一下吧。」

同學們要去練歌房續攤，不想錯過續攤的同學把軟若無骨的鄭世雲往金在奐身上一掛，就鑽進計程車裡，留金在奐在原地叫罵。

「在奐哥⋯⋯」鄭世雲掛在金在奐身上，口齒不清地說著：「你可不可以不要亂動⋯⋯我好想吐⋯⋯」  
「我根本沒有動！」金在奐馬上放下在空中對著絕塵而去的計程車揮舞中指的手，「我叫聖祐哥過來接我們，你先站好。」  
大熱天的，金在奐因為貼在身上的鄭世雲而流了一身汗。他艱困的撈出手機，和邕聖祐告知位置後，半拖半拉著鄭世雲到一邊坐下。

鄭世雲靠在他肩膀上，大概是因為頭痛或是別的什麼原因，發出不舒服的呻吟。  
「想吐嗎？」金在奐捏了捏鄭世雲的臉頰，換來醉倒的人從鼻子哼出來的回答。  
「喂！想吐不可以吐在我身上！」金在奐趕緊把鄭世雲推離自己。因為大動作的擺盪讓鄭世雲皺起眉頭，張開嘴開始乾嘔。

金在奐被鄭世雲的大動作嚇死，趕緊伸手混亂撫著鄭世雲的背給他順氣。鄭世雲乾嘔了半天沒吐出什麼東西，又虛弱的靠回金在奐身上。  
鄭世雲的頭在金在奐肩上蹭來蹭去，像是在找靠著舒服的角度。金在奐的脖子被鄭世雲的頭髮戳得全身都癢起來。  
「你不要動啦！」金在奐索性把鄭世雲壓到自己大腿上躺著。

鄭世雲頭碰到他的大腿就神奇地變乖許多，手扶著他的膝蓋，閉著眼睛休息。

鄭世雲整張臉還是紅的，身體也出了不少汗。看著乖乖不動的鄭世雲，金在奐一時手賤，開始揉鄭世雲的頭髮。

「哥在給你的頭皮表面散熱啊。」  
「因為你喝醉才勉為其難借你大腿躺，哥的大腿是要留給漂亮姊姊的，你有福氣先躺到了，要知道感恩啊！」  
「不會喝酒幹嘛要喝？要懂得拒絕啊世雲尼。」  
「不要對誰都不拒絕，不要對誰都那麼溫柔，會吃虧的。」  
「哥的話要聽，臭小子。」

鄭世雲閉著眼睛，沒有任何回答。

-

金在奐畢業後，靠著以前駐唱累積的人脈，進入一間中型企劃社實習。  
帶他的前輩是新人開發部的組長，自己除了收發公司的郵件和回覆粉絲訊息，還被組長抓去當練習生們的聲樂與編曲老師。

「前輩，我舞蹈是比較厲害的。」金在奐下課之後，義正辭嚴地對組長說。  
「騙誰呢？」組長戳著他的額頭，看著教室桌上的一片狼籍，忍不住對他進行生活教育：「吃完餅乾就把包裝丟到垃圾桶，放在桌上是要等著誰收？」  
「等等一起丟嘛。」金在奐狡辯。

鄭世雲沒有就業的計畫，他跟著金在奐北上到了首爾，和老朋友組了團，在幾間酒吧當駐唱，因為長得好，歌也唱得好，有了一點人氣，收入還算穩定。

金在奐和鄭世雲合租一間屋塔房，暖氣不夠熱，天冷的時候兩人一起窩在同個被窩，手腳相抵取暖。他們都不覺得有什麼，就是天氣冷，需要互相取暖罷了。

「哥的體溫真高。」鄭世雲貼著金在奐的手掌，微笑著說。  
金在奐看著鄭世雲把他的手按在臉頰上，手掌感受著對方臉頰的寒氣，心口卻好像被捂得熱熱的。

「世雲啊⋯⋯」  
「哥怎麼了？」

鄭世雲閉著眼睛，嘴角彎彎地問。

金在奐舔了舔嘴唇，要說出口的話最後還是拐了彎。

「記得蓋好被子。」

後來鄭世雲增加了在酒吧的駐唱時段，還多接了在小型展演廳的表演，生活作息開始和朝九晚五的上班族金在奐錯開。  
金在奐縮在被窩裡，冷到睡不好覺。

有時候睡不著，金在奐乾脆就到鄭世雲駐唱的酒吧，點一杯濃度低的啤酒，坐在離舞台最遠的地方，聽鄭世雲用幾近呢喃的方式哼唱情歌。  
金在奐喝完酒後，會走半小時的路回到那間屋塔房，想著鄭世雲的樣貌和歌聲，努力在天亮前睡著。

房間還是很冷，金在奐從沒那麼討厭過冬天，冷得他睡不著，冷得他不斷想起手摸著鄭世雲後頸時的柔軟溫暖。

「你最近看起來很沒精神。」組長把金在奐吃過的糖果包裝紙灑在他頭上，用關心的語氣說。  
金在奐甩了甩頭，差點衝動地對組長比中指。  
「天氣冷，晚上會被冷醒。」金在奐想了想，這問題確實很困擾他。  
「沒了人肉熱水袋是吧？」組長一臉的了然。

⋯⋯這組長是會通靈嗎？

「家裡真的太冷了。」  
難得遇到鄭世雲的假日，金在奐嚴肅地對正在給吐司塗果醬的鄭世雲說。  
「可是要修暖氣太貴了。」鄭世雲皺了皺眉。  
「但這樣我晚上睡不好。」金在奐義正詞嚴地表示。  
鄭世雲困惑地眨眼，「哥以前不是睡得挺好的？」  
「是啊，不過那是⋯⋯」

金在奐沒有把話說完，只是低頭把水煮蛋剝開。

如果不是你接那麼多表演，我們還是可以一起好好的睡覺，不用熱水袋、不用足夠溫暖的暖氣。  
如果你⋯⋯

鄭世雲很努力的把果醬抹勻，放到金在奐面前的盤子裡。

「這樣的話，我們買一條電熱毯吧。」

-

金在奐是很受歡迎的。  
在大學玩樂團的時候，就常常收到許多女生的告白。

他會跟室友炫耀他收到的情書，他的室友總是翻翻白眼，然後從抽屜拿出一沓情書放到桌上，無聲的較勁。  
金在奐這才會想起他的室友根本比他受歡迎，他所炫耀的這些情書量，不過是室友每天所遇的冰山一角罷了。

太令人生氣了。

女友也交過幾個，金在奐並非不懂任何情調或是感情的人。  
⋯⋯至少他是這麼認為的啦。

每次金在奐提出這個論點，他的室友總是一臉同情的拍拍他的肩膀，那個表情非常討厭，即使離開學校許多年，金在奐依然記憶猶新。

「哥，你站進來一點吧。」鄭世雲舉著傘，呼籲著幾乎半個身子都在傘外的金在奐。  
「欸，很熱，靠那麼近⋯⋯」

鄭世雲沈默以對，卻也沒有把他拉近自己。  
他們繼續穿越八月梅雨落成的雨幕，金在奐在踩過第五個水坑後，才後知後覺的發現自己的右肩並沒有再感覺到更多的濕意。

金在奐轉過頭，看到鄭世雲幾乎將整把傘都傾向自己。他平日柔軟乖順的髮型被雨塑造成了邋遢的樣子，雨水順著臉部輪廓往下滴。

金在奐目瞪口呆地站在原地。

「你⋯⋯」  
「下個月就是月末評鑑吧？是哥能不能繼續待在公司的關鍵。」鄭世雲緩緩的解釋，「所以哥可不能生病。以後轉正職，要請我吃肉的。」

女友也交過幾個，金在奐並非不懂任何情調或是感情的人。  
所以他知道，現在過快的心跳代表什麼、不安的感覺代表什麼。

可是金在奐很膽小，膽小到不能承受任何差錯。  
他害怕解讀錯鄭世雲的每一個舉動、每一句話語。那是世界上最難破解的謎，任何多情的詮釋、自我感覺良好的誤會，都會讓他們陷入萬劫不復的深淵。

「我知道。」於是金在奐輕輕推過傘柄，讓鄭世雲重新進入雨傘的庇蔭。

「不會誤會的。」

-

鄭世雲要去英國念書了。  
金在奐看著鄭世雲把東西努力塞進行李箱裡，努力壓抑著上前揍他的欲望。

金在奐下班回家時，發現屋塔房正中央攤著一個大行李箱，旁邊還有幾個紙箱，都已經裝得半滿。  
鄭世雲手裡抱著一大疊衣服，身後的衣櫃減去一半的衣服量。他看到目瞪口呆的金在奐時，只是很平淡地說了一句：「喔，哥你回來啦。」  
「你這是要搬出去？」金在奐關上門，試圖釐清現在的狀況。  
「我要去英國念書了。」鄭世雲把衣服丟到地上，盤腿坐了下來，折疊它們的同時解釋道。

金在奐覺得自己像被迎頭揍了一拳，一時間看不清眼前的景象，附帶著頭痛欲裂。

金在奐有很多問題想問鄭世雲，卻覺得以自己的立場，沒有什麼好問的。鄭世雲向來獨立且自由，做決定時也勇敢果斷。以前鄭世雲就說過想到英國進修，現在這樣的結果，金在奐不應該感到意外。

只是他不知道鄭世雲到底是用哪些時間做好一切的準備—他們甚至住在一起，金在奐沒看過他背單字—金在奐覺得挫敗，還有點生氣。什麼時候他們已經這樣疏遠，連這麼重大的決定他到現在才知道。

我以為我是最特別的那位。

金在奐坐了下來，幫忙鄭世雲把填充玩偶塞進大紙箱中。結束後他輕佻的捏著鄭世雲的臉頰，嬉皮笑臉地說道：

「記得一個月給我寄一張明信片。  
「利物浦要去，要給我買很多披頭四的周邊商品。  
「我要看巨石陣、也要看倫敦眼。  
「哈利波特的拍攝場景也要看。  
「你通通都要拍給我，也要買很多紀念品給我。  
「世雲啊，哥這麼疼你，這樣的要求不會過分吧？」

鄭世雲任憑他拉著臉頰，傻傻的笑著點頭，答應金在奐會給他寄很多很多明信片。

看來我還是誤會了。

-

「你最近狀況真好。」組長看金在奐把糖果包裝紙扔進垃圾桶時，嘖嘖稱奇道。  
「謝謝組長。」金在奐勉強地接受了稱讚。  
「人肉熱水袋不在了？」

⋯⋯這組長真的會通靈吧？

看金在奐沒有回答，組長上前，把手放在他的頭上，胡亂搓了一通。

「你最近表現真的很好。  
「正式以新人開發部的一員來報到前，給自己放個假吧。  
「回來就要收心了，知道嗎？金後輩？」

「⋯⋯知道了，謝謝前輩。」  
「不要哭了，哥請你吃肉。」

一分鐘還是60秒，月球還是繞著地球轉動，倫敦和首爾的時差依然是九小時，世界沒有因為鄭世雲的離開而毀滅。  
但卻可能變得更糟。

-

「今天在街頭做busking的時候遇到有人給我名片……好像是滿不錯的公司的樣子。」  
「你、那一定是騙子啦！你不准去！知道嗎？」  
「哥是在擔心我嗎？」  
「⋯⋯才不是咧，只是不想要看亞洲人被歐洲人騙。你被騙了被賣去牛郎店我才不會理你。」

鄭世雲的笑聲傳了過來，那低沈的頻率震得金在奐心臟發麻。

「知道了，要去也會讓朋友陪我去的。哥不要擔心了。」  
「就說了我沒有在擔心⋯⋯」  
「哥晚安，我要睡了。」  
「喔⋯⋯晚安。」

金在奐握著微微發燙的手機，嘴唇貼在機體上，嘆了一口氣。

時間會讓不熟悉轉為習慣，這一切都沒什麼。  
會覺得空虛是當然的，畢竟習慣家裡有另一個人的生活痕跡。  
會覺得難過是應該的，畢竟他跟鄭世雲都認識那麼久了。

心的缺口會在事物滾動變遷中，慢慢磨合成適當的樣子。稜稜角角會磨去，最終又是完整的樣子。

「唉，我這麼多愁善感的詩人，真是不得了。」金在奐把鄭世雲離開後所歸納出的人生感悟分享給會通靈的組長聽時，故作姿態的撥了撥根本沒亂的瀏海。

組長露出了金在奐大學時期室友看他的悲憫眼神。

「為了符合缺口，心的其他部分，也會跟著磨去。」組長冷靜的夾了一塊燉肉，放進嘴裡咀嚼嚥下後，語氣平淡地問：「那會是你想要的嗎？在奐？」  
金在奐愣愣地看著組長，咬著筷子呆在原地。  
「乖，我知道你聽不懂，多吃點肉。」組長拍了拍金在奐的肩膀，夾了烤盤上的豬大腸給他。

隔天早上，金在奐頂著亂髮醒來，梳洗時順便打開電視，聽晨間新聞。  
主播平穩的聲音在水聲的掩蓋下顯得模糊，但金在奐還是捕捉到了關鍵字。

他關掉水龍頭，疑惑地走出浴室。在看到新聞報導時，無法抑制的瞪大了眼睛。

「倫敦蘇活區的酒吧在當地時間凌晨發生一起爆炸案，據了解，共10人輕重傷，3人死亡，其中一名罹難者疑似為韓國人，身分還在確認⋯⋯」

金在奐感覺自己脖子滑下幾滴冷汗。  
他下意識抄起手機，顫抖著手指撥打他熟稔於心的電話號碼。

漫長的撥號聲讓金在奐的心越來越冷，多次轉接至語音信箱讓他的手越來越抖。他看著螢幕裡被火舌吞噬的酒吧、驚恐的民眾、血和火，他的心彷彿沉到胃裡。

「喂？」接通的那剎那，金在奐感覺到自己的胃有一絲暖意，他握緊手機，嘴唇顫抖幾下，卻沒發出任何聲音。  
「喂？哥？怎麼了嗎？」電話那頭傳來細微的摩挲聲，鄭世雲的聲音有些濃濁。  
「⋯⋯沒有、沒事⋯⋯想提醒你要去利物浦，記得要買黑膠給我。」金在奐恍神幾秒後，小聲地說。

金在奐聽到鄭世雲的呼吸一滯。

「哥，你看新聞了吧？」鄭世雲突然答非所問。  
金在奐張著嘴，正想著要怎麼接話時，鄭世雲接著說：「我現在在愛丁堡，根本不在倫敦，沒有受到任何影響。而且我住在二環地區，離爆炸地也很遠。」  
「不是、你⋯⋯」  
「在奐哥。」鄭世雲打斷了金在奐的試圖狡辯。  
「承認我在你的心中有些不同，有這麼難嗎？」

金在奐感覺自己的心又沉到胃底。

他不知道該怎麼回答，他根本沒想過要怎麼回答。  
或其實，他心中已經有答案，只是不知道要怎麼說出來。

「你是有點特別。畢竟我們認識那麼久⋯⋯」金在奐的腦袋還沒運作完全，嘴巴卻先動了。  
「哥，我很睏了。」鄭世雲再度沒耐心的打斷他，「我們改天再聊，晚安。」  
刺耳的鈴聲響起，顯示遠在英國的那人已經切斷通訊。  
金在奐愣愣地，對著無人聽答的空氣道了晚安。

-

「世雲談戀愛了嗎？」邕聖祐在滑手機的時候漫不經心地提問。  
金在奐心頭一驚，要進攻海鮮蔥餅的筷子在空中一滯。  
「怎麼說？」  
「很明顯啊！」姜丹尼爾插話，「他最近更新的照片裡，都有個陌生人。」

姜丹尼爾的話聽起來有些毛骨悚然，金在奐決定打開Instagram自己求證。

難吃的英國菜、好看的風景、做音樂的鄭世雲，看來看去，都沒有姜丹尼爾說的陌生人。

「喂，你是看到鬼嗎？英國鬼故事很多，你不要嚇人啊！」金在奐捶了一拳姜丹尼爾。  
他的大學室友們發出被冒犯到的聲音，彷彿跟金在奐呼吸著相同空氣是種侮辱。

「難怪你現在還單身，打開你的雷達！」姜丹尼爾叫道。  
邕聖祐一臉深不可測的把手機轉向金在奐，指著鄭世雲的幾張生活照。  
「看看他後面的玻璃。」  
「什麼啊、真的是鬼故事嗎？」

他仔細看了一下，發現玻璃倒映出了掌鏡人的身影，幾張照片看下來，發現掌鏡的似都乎是同個人。

「這沒什麼吧？在英國認識的朋友啊？」金在奐不安地反駁。  
邕聖祐閉了閉眼睛，金在奐看到他的眼珠在眼皮底下翻了翻。  
「這張明顯是世雲剛起床的樣子吧？」他指了指鄭世雲抱著枕頭一頭亂髮，配字是 “I’m gonna do nothing.”的照片，「能夠拍到起床的樣子，又幾乎出現在世雲的每張照片裡⋯⋯」  
「是在交往啊！」姜丹尼爾義憤填膺地說。

金在奐心裡五味雜陳地翻了翻照片。

他用盡力氣看，發現在鄭世雲發的難吃英國菜的照片角落，一隻腕骨上有小刺青的手入鏡； 風景照的遠方的人影與替他拍照的人相似（什麼相似！根本是同一個人！姜丹尼爾叫嚷著。）  
是關係還不錯的朋友吧？一定是這樣的，鄭世雲這人，對關係好的朋友都是這樣，開放自己的領域讓對方涉入，像是他們在那些寒冷的夜晚互相擁抱取暖一樣。

「誒，是你們想太多了啦。」金在奐揮了揮湯勺，否認前室友們的想法。

邕聖祐和姜丹尼爾雙雙翻了個白眼。

但是在聖誕節的時候，金在奐看到鄭世雲似乎喝醉誤傳，不到三個小時就撤下的twitter照片。  
那個腕骨上有小刺青的男人，捧著鄭世雲的臉吻他，而鄭世雲滿臉通紅，手還拿著酒瓶。  
金在奐放下手機，他覺得眼睛很酸痛，大概是用太久手機，加上今天一整天都盯著電腦螢幕的關係，他抬手用力揉了揉，可能用力過猛，流出了一點眼淚。他以為一下子就好的，但是很痛，痛到他不能停止的流眼淚，淚水啪嗒啪嗒的掉在牛仔褲上，湧上的鼻水讓他不能呼吸，張開嘴卻是發出悲鳴。  
金在奐在暖氣還是沒修好的屋塔房裡嚎啕大哭。

怎麼辦啊世雲，我好像，有點喜歡你啊。

-

「不是說在英國深造大約一年半就會回來嗎？你是不是太混了，一直不能畢業啊？」  
「才沒有，我快要畢業了。」  
「是喔，那有要考慮留在倫敦嗎？」  
「我還在跟他討論。」  
金在奐是冰雪聰明的人，知道那個他是誰。  
「要回來的話⋯⋯」金在奐頓了一下，看到組長對他打手勢，讓他講電話快一點，「喔，對了，順便跟你說一下，暖氣系統修好了。」  
「這樣啊，真是辛苦哥了。」  
「前輩在催我開會了，之後聊，掰掰。」  
「掰掰。」  
金在奐嘆了口氣。

開會結束後，金在奐呆在座位上，頭靠著椅背，望著玻璃大樓外的醜陋街景。  
剛剛新人開發部被社長砲轟到起飛，組長首當其衝，被噴了滿臉口水。  
「前輩，要不我們出走自立門戶吧。」金在奐心有餘悸地說。  
「沒錢。」組長也坐在原位，閉著眼睛，只回了他簡短的兩個字。  
金在奐看到對面大樓的人埋頭工作，像是被辛苦勞動的景象迷住一般，動也不動地開口：  
「前輩，你之前說，要去習慣傷口，要把心的其他部分也磨去。」  
「嗯。」  
「但是前輩，我覺得我心裡的那個傷口，好像不會癒合了。」  
「這樣啊。」

他們陷入一段不尷尬的沈默。

「我喜歡上熱水袋了。」金在奐坦白。  
「很高興你認知到了。」  
「但是他有男友了。」  
「這不是終點。」  
「前輩，我好像失戀了。」  
「這樣啊，晚上跟我去喝一杯吧。」  
金在奐抬起手臂遮住眼睛，對面大樓玻璃反射過來的光線太過刺眼，他的眼睛受不了了。

-

夏天的氣溫讓人難以忍受。  
金在奐羨慕起還在英國的鄭世雲，他記得英國的夏天還是很涼爽的天氣。

他脫下牛仔外套掛在手上，捲起襯衫的袖子。想吃魚板湯所以來到街上，但是夏天晚上燠熱的暑氣未散，讓他猶豫著在街邊喝上一晚熱湯究竟是不是好的選擇。  
但是金在奐是很執著的人，他從早上起床就想吃的魚板湯，必須一定要吃到；被組長嫌棄很多次的白襪子在什麼天氣下都要穿，就算腳踝被悶到冒汗也要穿；想要愛的人，那個唯一的人，就算他已經愛上別人，也要用力愛著。

汗流浹背的吃完晚餐，金在奐在散步回家的路上，經過在做busking的年輕人。他才猛然想起自己已經步入20代的後期，稱不上老，卻也不再年輕。

金在奐停下腳步看著那群年輕人，職業病發作的挑剔出幾個要改進的地方，才投入傾聽。  
年輕的小子撕心裂肺地唱著被愛傷害，多可笑，那麼年輕，是會愛得多轟轟烈烈？是要怎麼知道愛會傷人？大概把愛的痛也當作一種成長，多可愛的想法。

金在奐聽完歌，拿出手機剛好看到鄭世雲的訊息。那個沒心沒肺的臭小子，向他道了一聲早。

鄭世雲要回國了。  
金在奐從邕聖祐那裡得到了轉了兩手的消息。消息源頭是跟鄭世雲很親的李光賢，可信度很高。  
「那、他男友呢？」金在奐急吼吼地問。  
「聽說分手了呢！他男友在英國找到工作，已經決定在那邊定居了。但是世雲堅持要回來，好像吵了一大架，就分手了。」邕聖祐表情生動地講著，好像他就在現場目睹一切一般。  
「你確定？」  
「確定！」  
「那為什麼我不知道？」  
「誰知道？大概是要給你驚喜，沒跟你說。」

金在奐那晚躺在地板上，咬著下嘴唇，手指在連絡人頭像附近徘徊著，最終下定決心，點進了聊天室裡。

-在幹嘛？

沒多久，訊息旁那個小小的1消失，金在奐耐心地等了一下後，鄭世雲回了一個兔兔在哭的貼圖。

-剛從柯芬園要回去  
-喔  
-哥對我的關心只有這樣啊？  
-不要情感勒索我，臭小子  
-呵呵呵

金在奐伸展了下四肢，猶豫一下後，勇敢地打下他想問的問題。

-你要回來了嗎？  
-哥想我了嗎？

混帳！兔崽子！問東答西的臭小鬼！  
金在奐在心中大罵。  
他瞪著那條訊息，最後放鬆雙眼，拇指在螢幕上摩娑一下，輕快地敲起鍵盤。

-喔，想你了。

金在奐看著那面黏滿鄭世雲寄回來的明信片的牆，心臟不可遏止地疼痛起來。

-

鄭世雲無聲無息的回國了。  
金在奐在某個正常上下班的日子，拎著晚餐回家時，看到蹲在屋塔房門外的鄭世雲。

金在奐愣在原地，他看著在玩鞋帶的鄭世雲抬頭，軟軟地喊了他一聲：「在奐哥。」  
兩年沒有親耳聽到的聲音讓金在奐一個激靈，卻裝作若無其事地經過鄭世雲，忍住想抱著他的衝動，掏出鑰匙開門。  
「笨蛋，是不會先打個電話過來嗎？」  
「要給哥一個驚喜啊。」  
「要是我不住這了，你怎麼辦？」  
「不會，暖氣才剛修好不到一年，哥才不會捨得搬。」  
「要是我出差怎麼辦？」  
「我問過聖祐哥啦！」

金在奐看著鄭世雲熟門熟路地在屋塔房裡轉，覺得心裡一塊一直懸著的地方踏實了，卻又隱隱生著悶氣。  
不知道自己在氣什麼，金在奐把他的晚餐在小飯桌上擺好，沒好氣地問：「吃飽沒？」  
「吃過了。」  
鄭世雲看著金在奐把炒年糕和拌飯從塑膠袋裡拿出來，自動自發地幫忙拿了碗筷。  
金在奐從早餐結束後就沒吃東西，餓得頭昏眼花，嘴巴用來吃飯都來不及。鄭世雲也不開口，乖乖地給吃得急的金在奐倒水，安安靜靜看他掃蕩飯菜。  
兩人保持沈默到金在奐吃飽。收拾好飯桌後，鄭世雲從後背包裡拿出一個大盒子。

「這是哥要我買的。  
「披頭四的黑膠唱片、可愛的熊玩偶、哈利波特的紀念品，還有很多很多。哥說過的，我都記得。」  
鄭世雲打開盒子，裡面爆滿的紀念品讓金在奐眼睛瞪圓一瞬。

「我對每個人都是這麼好。」鄭世雲看著那堆禮物，頭也不抬地繼續說：「每個人都有這麼一大盒，所以說，哥就不要誤會，也不要覺得抱歉，好好收下吧。」  
「⋯⋯喔，謝謝。」

這種感覺，就像他們又回到了起點。

-

鄭世雲在國外真的進步很多。  
比起以前表演看起來更輕鬆，唱法改變了，技巧變好，也開始會帶動現場氣氛。  
金在奐都想錄下表演傳給組長，讓他考慮一下鄭世雲了。

圍繞著鄭世雲的觀眾不少，鄭世雲大方地與他們互動，講著笑話，逗樂大家，然後再連唱好幾首歌。

金在奐在人群最邊緣看著鄭世雲，看他往自己的夢想越來越近的樣子，心裡就感到暖暖的。

「帶來今天最後一首歌了，謝謝還沒走的你們，我看到有人站了全程，真的很感謝。」在說這句話的時候，金在奐感覺鄭世雲看向了他的方向。  
他趕緊低下頭，把帽簷壓得更低些。  
「這首歌送給一位我喜歡很久的人，希望他能明白我的意思。」  
人群因為這句話而起了一點小騷動，有人乘著氣氛喊了句：「告白吧！」  
鄭世雲笑了笑。  
「我會的，謝謝大家。」

金在奐的心情複雜了起來。

——因為口袋裡有藥 擔心我也會染上感冒所以才給妳的 不要誤會  
——不是為了妳而買的 只是剛好沒有可以給的人 不管是要丟掉或留著 但請妳不要再生病了

聽著歌，金在奐忍不住笑出來：這樣彆扭的歌詞，果然只有鄭世雲寫得出來。

——喔 不要誤會   
——喔 是本來就有的東西  
——喔 不要誤會  
——來的路上拾起的

聽著聽著，一股奇怪感油然而生。  
金在奐歪著頭看著鄭世雲，覺得歌詞裡的場景莫名熟悉。

——喔 不要誤會  
——喔 我原來不是這樣的  
——喔 不要誤會  
——喔 是因為妳才如此的

最後一個和弦結束，觀眾們鼓掌躁動，鄭世雲笑著和大家道晚安，將吉他卸下來。  
直到圍觀的人潮都散去，金在奐還沒回過神。  
他想了很多可能性，但是腦袋忍不住往最好的那個想。

金在奐是個年輕時代搞樂團，很受女生歡迎的人。  
女友也交過幾個，並非不懂任何情調或是感情的人。  
他想起大學前室友們，那兩個受人歡迎的智障；還有他最敬愛的組長，在看著他時，那種憐憫的表情。  
金在奐很膽小，但他知道，如果他再這麼膽小，他也用會那種憐憫的眼神看自己。

他看著鄭世雲朝自己走來，覺得自己有一瞬間忘記呼吸。

「哥是來看我表演嗎？」鄭世雲語氣輕快地問。  
「沒⋯⋯沒有啊，只是剛好路過。」金在奐下意識脫口而出。

鄭世雲低聲笑著，他的表情看上去很無可奈何，而金在奐因為他這一笑，心都柔軟了起來。  
然後毫無預警的，鄭世雲湊上前，親了一下金在奐的臉。

「嗯，只是剛好想親你，就親下去了。」

鄭世雲的微笑讓金在奐開始神智不清了。

「不要誤會喔。」

＊不要誤會   
作詞：鄭世雲、Brother Su  
作曲：鄭世雲、Brother Su  
編曲：Brother Su  
歌詞翻譯：vickyhappy


End file.
